<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bakugou Katsuki x Reader: In Case You Didn’t Know by Just_Me764</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225628">Bakugou Katsuki x Reader: In Case You Didn’t Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764'>Just_Me764</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki x Reader - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader - Freeform, Bakugou is an ass, Bakugou x Reader, Coarse language (it be bakugou), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Song fic, Songfic, This is kiiiinnndaaa angsty?, Tumblr, Tumblr Fic, bakugou katsuki x y/n, bakugou katsuki/you - Freeform, in case you didn't know song, katsuki x you, originally from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as everyone could tell, you were friends with Bakugou. The two of you had quite the history, after all. But when one is never able to convey his feelings, things can take quite a turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bakugou Katsuki x Reader: In Case You Didn’t Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested: By myself</p><p>Pairing: Bakugou Katsuki x Fem!Reader</p><p>Warnings: Coarse language (I mean, it’s Bakugou), fluff, a bit of angst, trash writing</p><p>Other: For mah good friend @lyz-fics who needs a heck ton of comforting because sChoOL. Also loosely based off of the song ‘In Case You Didn’t Know’! Oh, and whipped this baby up in half-an-hour so don’t hate meh</p><p>Word count: 1,738                                                                                                  </p><p>Things you probably wanna know, for all you ‘x reader’ illiterates:</p><p>(Y/N): Your Name</p><p>(H/C): Hair Colour / Color</p><p>(E/C): Eye Colour / Color</p><p>(N/N): Nickname</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as everyone could tell, you were friends with Bakugou. It was true that you hung around him quite often, always cheering him on during fights and standing by him whenever there was something going on. It came to the point where many believed you and Bakugou were a thing until he shot that idea down quite harshly. You were basically a stray puppy following the person who gave you food and the unlucky person just happened to be him. In all honesty, the male had actually grown accustomed to you being around him. He certainly made a use for you, too.</p><p>There were multiple times where he made you be his ‘errand girl’. In other words, kind of a slave. He would order you around saying, “Get me some water!” or, “I asked for luke-fucking-warm! Who the fuck drinks freezing cold water?!”</p><p>There were multiple occasions where Momo or Ashida asked why you even bothered with Bakugou. Your answer was always the same.</p><p>“I want to support him in any way I can. He and Izuku are my good friends. Even if my quirk isn’t strong for battles, I can still help out with healing!”</p><p>Unfortunately for you, despite always being the one to cheer him up, you would sometimes end up on the receiving end of Bakugou’s wrath. Usually, it was nothing crazy, just him ranting and complaining about the class.</p><p>“FUCKING DEKU!” Bakugou yelled one day as he stormed into his dorm. Throwing his glass of water to the ground, you made a mental note to always use a water bottle when giving him his water.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, barely looking up from the book you were reading. “What happened this time, Katsuki-Kun?”</p><p>“Does he take me for a fucking fool?”</p><p>“You’re acting quite foolish at the moment,” you drawled, suppressing the smile that was trying to stretch across your face.</p><p>He grunted angrily, sounding between an angry pig or a pooping cow. You didn’t bother saying anything more as you placed your book down and began to gather the broken glass. Katsuki did a double-take. Did he seriously think that you would get away with picking up glass with your bare hands?</p><p>“Oi, what the fuck are you doing, idiot?”</p><p>You blinked. “I’m cleaning the mess that you made…?”</p><p>He ran a hand through his unruly hair. “You’re gonna get hurt, dumbass. Use a broom or something.”</p><p>“It’s carpet,” you deadpanned, continuing to pick up the pieces of glass only to have one prick into your skin. You hissed, drawing your hand back. It was drawing a little bit of blood, and there was no doubt a small shard of glass embedded into your skin.</p><p>“See, what the fuck did I tell you?”</p><p>You sighed, “I can heal myself.”</p><p>“There’s a piece of glass in your hand. You tryna get infected or something?”</p><p>“Baku-“</p><p>You were cut off by him lifting you up and forcing you to sit down, grabbing a pair of tweezers from his first aid kit. “Hold still, dammit.”</p><p>“I can handle- hey, that hurts!”</p><p>“Well, I got the fucking glass out! Now say thank you.”</p><p>You sighed. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll ask Iida for a vacuum.”</p><p>With that, you walked out of the dorm room. Meanwhile, Bakugou was trying to ease his rapidly beating heart. God, why did you have to put yourself into dangerous situations like that? Were you trying to make him worry or something? He wiped his face to calm himself down. Dammit.</p><p>***</p><p>Bakugou had no filter. And this was one of his… not so good moments. He was pissed. Up to the point where Kirishima, Ashida, Jiro and the others were too scared to go into the common room. The door was cracked open slightly, and they all peaked through waiting for Bakugou to go back into his dorm or faint from exhaustion. That’s how you came upon the scene. You wanted to get your notebook to show Izuku different costume designs when you were bombarded with requests.</p><p>“(Y/N), Bakugou is going crazy!” Sero exclaimed, not giving you a chance to say something.</p><p>Ashida nodded, “Yeah! He’s not letting us go into our dorms! I just want to take a freaking shower!”</p><p>“He’s getting in the way of our schedules!” Iida said, chopping the air with his hand. “If this keeps happening, the teachers will end up getting involved!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. They were acting as if Bakugou was some crazy monster or something; in reality, he can be a real softie sometimes. You were sure that there was just a small misunderstanding between him and one of his classmates.</p><p>The students led you to the door of the common room, and you couldn’t help but survey the damage. What the hell? A vase was broken, the TV had a crack in it and a phone was thrown promptly across the room.</p><p>“So this is what you do when I’m not around.” You remarked, drawing the attention of Bakugou who was sulking on the couch.</p><p>“No my fault everyone is acting like a piece of shit,” Kutsuki grumbled, “Fucking extras.”</p><p>“What did they do?” You asked gently, glancing at the TV that was very much needing a replacement.</p><p>He didn’t say anything. This probably meant it was really stupid.</p><p>Tapping your foot on the ground and crossing your arms over chest, you gave him a pointed look. “They didn’t do anything, did they?”</p><p>“I’M TELLING YOU THEY DID!”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me anything,” you argued.</p><p>“If you’re gonna act like that, why don’t you just run along with fucking Deku?”</p><p>You blinked. “I’m just trying to help you.”</p><p>“WELL, I DON’T NEED YOU! I DON’T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP OKAY?!”</p><p>Silence. There was no doubt the other students heard his outburst from behind the door. “Is that how you really feel?”</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>It must have dawned on him. The look on his face said so, anyway. He looked like he was going to punch himself.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go.”</p><p>And with your tears brimming in your eyes, you stormed out of the room, Uraraka catching your arm. She looked like she was about to say something but you cut her off. “The common room will be empty in 5 minutes. Count on it.”</p><p>You were right.</p><p>***</p><p>3 weeks. You had been ignoring Bakugou for 3 weeks. It was getting to the point where even Aizawa felt as if something was up. Hell, you even went up to him to ask if you could swap seats with Aoyama who was the furthest away from him and closest to the door. It was a strange request coming from you; you were always sitting directly next to Bakugou – why did you want to change now? Tsuyu was also concerned, and as your closest friend besides Katsuki, she knew something was going on between the two of you.</p><p>Mina was doing her best not to push you together because she knew you would kill her for that. But the tension in the air was unbearable. You were always the one initiating conversations, so that was why the classroom was always so lively in the morning. For the past couple of weeks, there was only obvious tension as Bakugou got angrier and angrier.</p><p>‘What are you doing talking to stupid Deku? Why the hell are you laughing with him? Is he better company than I am?’ he thought to himself, glaring at the wall.</p><p>That’s when he heard it.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/N), what’s up with you and Kacchan?”</p><p>The room froze. Mina and Ochako were right by your side, while Asui grabbed a bar of chocolate for you. You just smiled. “Nothing’s up.”</p><p>“But aren’t you guys close? I thought you were together or something…” Midoriya continued, ignoring the warning looks from Momo.</p><p>“No, not really. And we’re not together.”</p><p>That was the last straw. Storming across the classroom, Bakugou had grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the room, ignoring Iida’s complaints about it being 5 minutes until class.</p><p>“Hey! What are you-”</p><p>“Just shut up already!”</p><p>You tugged your arm away from him, rubbing your wrist lightly. “What do you want?”</p><p>He flinched at his steely tone, eyes fixed on your wrist. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Scoffing, you shifted your footing so that you were leaning on your back leg. “It’s not the first time.”</p><p>“Why are you talking to Deku?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with me talking to him? He’s my friend, Bakugou.”</p><p>He can’t remember the last time you called him by his last name. Has it really been that long ago? “I didn’t mean what I said,” he mumbled, a tinge of red on the apples of his cheeks.</p><p>“What did you mean? My friendship wasn’t something you wanted, I get it. I just thought that you would have… I don’t know… been more comfortable with me after time.” You rolled your eyes preparing to walk back to your class. “Apparently, that’s not the case.”</p><p>“I am comfortable around you!” He yelled suddenly, his face getting redder. “Why do you have to make it so… so hard?!”</p><p>“I make it hard? I’ve been helping you for the past year! I’ve been cheering you on, helping you train, healed you. What did I do that is so bad?!”</p><p>Despite the rapid beating of his heart, Katsuki took your hand and pulled you towards him so that you collided with his chest. With your ear pressed directly against his chest, he tried to calm himself down. “Ya hear that? That is what you do to me.”</p><p>You felt your face burn as you listened to his heartbeat. It was quick, slightly uneven, and his chest rose and fell with his breaths.</p><p>“Do you like me?”</p><p>His breath was caught in his throat. Shit. He buried his face in your neck. “Yeah. I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy my writing, feel free to leave kudos or a comment!</p><p>Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>